The present invention relates generally to tracking interactions with content and more specifically to tracking interactions with online marketing campaigns involving solicitations for User Generated Content (UGC).
The ability to track visitors to and interactions with a website can provide valuable information for improving the content and/or function of the website and for selling advertising opportunities associated with the website to advertisers. Systems for conducting online marketing campaigns and tracking engagement with the campaign are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/893,765 entitled “Online Marketing Platform” filed Aug. 17, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.